Blonde Cat
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: "Why did you give, Arnold this job?" He asked with a slight anger in his voice. Helga gave a sad smile, then she laughed. "Come on, Gerald! Don't you miss that innocence he has, I mean he's no fucking virgin, but he's pretty GOD DAMN innocent compared to us." Helga said with a laugh. Gerald shook his head. "I wonder how long it's gonna last." He said under his breath.
1. A pure soul

**Blonde Cat**

 **A/N: lol I don't know where this came from, but I am making it! *Sigh* Any characters that don't have a last name, will take the last name of the person they are voiced by. Also everyone is 28 expect Herold and Patty they are 30 and Wolfgang is 32. Oh and Helga is 27.**

 **I don't know if the families of these people will show up yet, and also Phil and Gertie are... yeah.**

 **Summary: AU After Phil and Gertie's death Arnold left America after being offered a job in France working as Mr. and Mrs. Barlett butler. What He doesn't know (besides their age) is that they run the world's biggest drug ring. And that he was only hired because of his innocence, but how long can he keep it before. The lust, jealousy, hate, and greed in that house claim him just like it did the rest.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I own Hey Arnold... NO! Do you own Hey Arnold...NO! And why? Because Craig Bartlett owns it!... for now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A pure soul.**

 **Arnold's POV**

I always thought that mansion was impressive... well castle more like it. It looked like it anyways, but I never in a _million_ years thought I would live in it. But here I was in front of it's gates two bags on both sides of me. I pressed the buzzer built into the side of a ten feet tall brick wall. _"Hello, and who might you be?"_ A voice from the speaker just an inch below the number keypad.

I lead down so that I could speak into the it. "Um... I-I'm the new Butler." There was a pause of silence before the person on the speaker said anything. "Okay, you're clear. Come on in, and welcome to The Bartlett Castle." With that there was a buzzing sound before the gates opened up. As I walked through the gates, I noticed how it looked like a remake of the Windsor Castle only in France.

I was amazed at how wonderful it looked, there are at least twenty five acres on each side of the Castle. As I made my way to that main building, I took in every detail of me surrounding and I was truly amazed. I checked my watch, and nearly choked on air 7:15! _"Crap."_ I whispered under my breath.

I picked up the pace as I ran to the main building

* * *

...

Once I reached the main building's door I wanted to knock, but again I was amazed by how well crafted the door was. The color was pure snow white, and on the edge it looked like snowflakes. Oddly enough it matched perfectly with the gray stone walls. On each side of the door where windows that had black silk curtains, that sparked in the sun light.

I guess I got lost in a daydream, because before I could knock on the door it was already opened. "Can I help you." A male voice said calmly and coolly. I nearly jumped out of my skin, I whipped me head around to see a dark skinned guy about my age, standing in the door fram arms crossed. He must have been another Butler, because he had on the same suite and tuxedo.

I cleared my throat. "Um... I-I'm the n-new Butler. H-Hi my name is Arnold Shortman." I tried to say cheerfully even though I stuttered like an idiot. Then the cool guy did something I didn't expect. He laughed. I stood there confused. "Chill out, man! I ain't gonna bite! Besides I know who you are, come in. My name's Gerald Johanssen by the way." Gerald said with a smile.

As we walked it the house was truly breath taking as well. It almosr looked like the inside of Cinderella's Castle (as girly as it sounds). "So why did you choose to work here." I heard Gerald say. I looked at him with a smile, I could tell he and I would be good friends. My smile turned sad at his question however. "You see the thing is. When I was little my Parents had to leave, and when they did. They left me in my Grandparents care-" Gerald raised his hand and gave me a sad understanding smile. "Say no more. I understand, man."

Gerald then gave me another bright smile. "Arnold. Mr and Mrs. Barlett are getting thing ready for something tonight, so that gives us sometime. How about I introduced you to the rest of the staff?" Gerald asked nicely. I nodded, I really to know the people that I'm working with. Gerald smile widen. "It's settled, come on their in the kitchen." I follow Gerald down a long hallway. I looked to my left and out the Windows that we were passing. I gasped in shock, the view was simply beautiful.

You could see the trees that surrounded the area, in the muddle it was a plain wide, flat yard, and far off edge there was a beach. I guess people never noticed because of trees, but it was really a beautiful thing to see. "Hey, Arnold!" I heard Gerald call me. I snapped out pf mu wistful gaze. "Huh?" I heard Gerald sigh, but he sounded so far away. I turned to see him stand at the end of the hall his arms crossed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I ran to his side. "Where is the kitchen?" I asked. As soon as I did Gerald opened one of the houses many doors. "Right here." He said with a smirk. The kitchen was huge, almost the size of a house it's self. On each side the wall were covered with cabinets, stoves, and wood burning ovens. On the other end of the oven was the glass windows.

And in the center on the kitchen where the counter above it hung the pots and pans. Two people were cooking. One was a shorter guy with red curly hair, freckles, and a big nose. He kinda looked weak, but very cheerful. The other person was a girl maybe the same height or an inch or two taller then the guy. She had short brown hair rosy cheeks, and I don't know why... but she gives my a hippie vibe.

Sitting at the counter were five other people. Two girls and three guys, one girl was probably Japanese- American mixed, she was kinda cute. She had long raven black hair pulled in to a long flowing ponytai, with a yellow headband. She was wearing a cute black and blue plaid shirt and skirt with black rimless glasses.

The girl sitting next to her was beautiful. She had long amber red curly hair that flowed to the center of her back, her skin looked soft and smooth, her lips were plump, and she looked so fragile and girly. She had the same maid outfit, only the one she had on was green and black. The three guys across from them laughing and drinking their coffee all had on blue guard uniforms. One was kinda... _big._

He looked kinda strong, but friendly at the same time. The next guy beside him looked like he was well keep, he had a long nose that he obviously grew into, he had muscles like me and Gerald, not ripped but still had them. The final guy was a head taller then the first one, and he too had just enough muscles.

He looked like he was from the counter, he also looked very friendly too. They were all laughing, and I jad to smile at their faces. "Hey guys we have a newbie here!" I heard Gerald yell beside me. Everyone turn their gaze towards me, and I wave shyly at them. I slowly walk in and start thinking silly things like. _What if they didn't like me?_ and _What if they gang up against me, and try to get me fired?!_

"Hey I-I'm Arnold Shortman. N-nice to meet you." I say shyly. Everyone smiles brightly at me, but they look so tired too, and is that... _sadness_ in their eyes. The one with long black hair spoke first. "Greetings, Arnold. My name is Phoebe Heyerdahi. The lady next to me is Lila Sawyer." Lila waved shyly a soft blush on her cheeks. Phoebe then pointed to the three guys across the table.

"The strong looking one it Harold Berman, beside him is Stinky Peterson, followed by Sid Gifaldi in the middle. And the two over there." She said pointing to the two by the stove, that waved hello to me. "Are Eugene Horowitz, and Sheena Smith." Everyone looks at me happily, they almost make me feel like I did with the borders.

Gerald threw his arm around my shoulder. "Welcome to the family man!" Gerald exclaimed dramatically, making us laugh.

 _Yeah... it does feel like a family._

* * *

 _..._

For the rest of the day I talked to everyone getting to know them. I truly had fun, and I was happy that I became friends with everyone so quickly. After settling in to my room (it was huge, and had the same view as the windows in the hall) I was told to change into some street clothes, and head downstairs. I was surprised to see the living room so decorated. "What's going on?" I asked Phoebe. She had on a blue long sleeve dress, with a black blet around her waist, and sparkling black pumps.

"Well since you're ever so new here, you don't know this but..." Lila said. She had on a green and black plaid shirt, and black paints, and black high heeled shoes. Sid finished for her, giving her a wierd look. He had on a black shirt and jeans, with for some reason black combat boots."Blonde Cat is coming home after being away for three months" Sid said sitting a bottle of wine down on a table full of food.

"Um... I don't know veru much about Mr. and Mrs. Barlett. Are they a nice couple?" I Gerald chuckled behind me. "Man you make it sound like they're old." I turned around. Gerald had on a black long sleeve shirt that had the numbers 33 in white on his left shoulder, and black combat boots. Sheena and Euegene walked into the room holding to boils and plate. The boil had a salad in it the, the plate had a honey roasted chicken on it.

"Have you not meet them, Arnold?" Sheena asked me. I shocked my no. "Um... I meet one of their representatives, but that was it." I said to her. Eugene smiled brightly at me glad to fill me n on my bosses. "Well Mr. Bartlett is very smart he and Mrs. Barlett practically built their company from the ground up, they even help other companies too! But Mr. Bartlett said he would be nothing without Mrs. Barlett, it's like she is a creative and brilliant minded woman!" He finished excitedly. I nodded in understanding. "And what are they like as people." I asked wanting to know more.

By this time everyone is done with preparation, and are sitting at the table. "Mr. Bartlett is smart that's true, but he's also very observant. He thinks before he acts, and is a calm soul." Herold said. _Unless you piss him off, or fuck with his money._ They finished in their head, all but Arnold of course. "He's very quiet, and loves to read. He is fun to be around at times." Sid said. Again I nodded.

"And what about Mrs. Barlett?" I asked. Everyone looked up in awe, think about her as a queen. "Well now that is a good one, ya asked!" Stinky said in his country accent. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked in pure curiosity. Phoebe looked down. "Well Mrs. Barlett is a mystery, there's a lot about her even Mr. Bartlett don't know about; and they grew up together." Phoebe said shyly. Gerald nodded. "Yep! We know that she's strong..." Gerald started

"Brilliant!" Eugene said.

"Kind when she wants to be." Sheena pipped in.

"Can kick anyone's ass in a heart beat, even mine!" Harold said. And I kinda felt scared knowing that.

"Secretive." Phoebe said a little sad. And her sadness confused me.

"Creative!" Lila said brightly _. I think I like her._ I thought with a smile.

"Rude, controlling, nasty, not very ladylike, and pure evil... if need be." Sid finished. "Evil?" I parroted confused. Everyone nodded. "Yep! Especially if she doesn't like you." I nodded Gerald shocked his head with a sad smile. "That's one of the reason why we call her Blonde cat." Gerald said. I snapped my fingers in realization, and turn towards Sid. "Didn't you just call her that?" Sid nodded. "Yeah, have a lot of reasons for calling her blonde cat."

"And they are?" I pressed. Everyone all looked up thoughtfully.

"She's sneaky." Gerald said.

"She does whatever she wants." Eugene said next.

"She doesn't trust that many people." Sheena followed. _I'm seeing a pattern._ I thought to myself.

"She graceful." Harold said. We raised an eyebrow at him, yet he only shrugged. "It's true." He said matter-of-factly. Everyone chuckled.

"Well that is only one of the few reasons why we tend to call her Blonde cat." Phoebe said with a smile.

"What's the main reason?" I asked.

Rather then talk like I expected everyone just sat quietly with a smile. I raised an eyebrow, I was about to ask my question again when.

"Because like a cat. I'm everywhere, and I'm nowhere. But mostly I'm everywhere." A new voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around and nearly had a heart attack. This woman was GORGEOUS! She had long curly blonde hair that flowed over her shoulder and to the back of her legs. Her eyes were a deep blue that could swallow you whole, and you would let them. She had a vute smale G shaped nose, and even cuter billy goat ears. What I found very attractive was the ' _Devil may care'._ Look she had.

She was wearing a long sleeve pink dress like Phoebe, but had on a black waist belt and black paints like Lila. I also noticed that she had on combat boots like Sid and Gerald. _She looks kinda good..._ I thought to myself. I cleared my throat once I noticed I was starting to stair. "Excuse me miss but... WHO are you?!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy then Gerald smacked his forehead, and dragged his hand down his face. "I can already tell that you are _really_ dense, man." He said, shacking his head at me. Eugene . "Well you're the type that has to be told stuff flat out." He daid woth a relived sigh. I didn't know why it was a relieved one, but it was.

"This is Mrs. Barlett ." Stinky said. Clearly. I had to do a double take. "She's Mrs. Barlett?!" I asked. Mrs. Barlett rolled her eyes. "The one and only Football Head." She said sarcastically. I felt insulted, I could help but reach up to feel the shape of my head. "I don't have a Football Head." I said stubbornly.

I turned towards Phoebe, who has not said a thing since Mrs. Barlett arrived. "Phoe-" My words died in my throat once I saw her face. Everyone noticed my silence, and turned to look at us. Phoebe hands covered her mouth, and she looked like she was about to cry. "Pheebs." I heard Mrs. Barlett say. That must have done it.

"Helga!" Phoebe rushed to embrace a Mrs-Helga tears of joy and relief in her eyes. "Helga I-I was so worried!" She cried as she hide her face in Helga's chest. Everyone gave a sad smile as their sign of agreement. I didn't know why, but I just brushed it off. Everyone watched in awe as Helga calmed Phoebe down lovingly.

(A/N: Will not do this a lot hopefully! This is for the characters right now height wise Phoebe, Lila, and Arnold are the shortest at 5;0, Stinky is the tallest at 6;4, Herold 6;0, Sid 5;8, Gerald 5;8, Brainy 5;8, and Helga is 5;6.)

Helga gently pat Phoebe's head. It almost looked like a mother that was protecting her child, who just got a shot. Phoebe finally calmed down and let go, but not before she gave her another hug. "Helga, where is Brian." Helga face morphed into that of confusion, then realization. "Oh you mean Brainy! Really I don't know why you think I am ever gonna call him that!" Helga said with a giggle. She sounded so happy.

"Because my love. I think it sounds professional." A man said from the shadows. Helga only scoffed, with a smile on her face.

 _Wait a second if THIS is what Mrs. Barlett looks like, then what does MR. Barlett look like?"_ I asked myself. I was just about to ask when.

The man that obviously was Mr. Bartlett walked out of the shadows smiling lovingly at hs wife. He wasn't really that bad looking. He had spiky sandly blonde hair, black rimless glasses, and (A/N: Screw it! He looks like the picture **NERD-AVENGER** made, or was made for, only in a suit and tie.) I was kinda jealous, he looked like he was about my age, and he was doing so well for himself, but then I brushed that thought away.

 _I can't think bad about someone, or be jealous of their success. They worked hard to earn it, besides, this job pays very well_. I thought to myself with a laugh. I opened my eyes to Mr. Bartlett or Brainy, I guess, holding his hand out to me. "Hello, Arnold." I took his hand firmly, yet his grip was stronger. "Hello, Mr. Bartlett."

Brainy shoked his head. "Arnold it's okay to relax. You can just call me Brain." He said with a chuckle. _I guess he has different thing to go by._ As if she could read my thoughts, Mrs. Barlett or Helga smiled.

"Brainy's real name is Brian, yet I call him Brainy (it was an old nickname that stuck), or in some cases Brain. Only God knows why we should call him that." Helga said with a grin. Brainy sighed in a good natured way. "Because Helga, my love. Again, I think it sound more professional if I did." He said, his voice laced with a British accent .

Helga only rolled her eyes with a smirk, as she turned around. "Yeah because it's _so_ _professional._ To call yourself a human organ. " Helga said sarcastically. We giggled under our breath at the comment. Even Brainy chuckled. "I see your point, love." He said with a shrug. Helga laughed then looked at me as she moved closer. Her body flowed like water, and like Harold said, she was _very_ graceful.

Helga calmly made her way towards me, and everyone kinda stepped aside for her. I have to admit she looked a little intimidating, and the fact that she was a head taller then me, didn't help. "H-Hello Mrs. Barlett, o-or can I call you Helga." I asked shyly sticking out my hand. Helga took it without breaking eye contact, her grip was stronger then her husband's, and she had a mischievous smirk dancing on her plump lips. "I think Helga would do at home, Football Head."

I sighed knowing this would be my new nickname. Helga released my hand from her iron grip, and clapped her together. "Know you Chuckleheads! I'm home and you guys made a party! So lets make it a welcome party for Arnold and myself!" She cheered, earning a cheer from everyone else. Helga looked at me, and it was almost like her eyes were gazing at my soul. Yet I didn't have time to think about it before everyone crowded me.

 _I think I'm gonna love it here. Everyone is so nice, I can tell these are good people._

* * *

...

After the party Phoebe took me to my room telling me goodnight, and that she hopes I like it here. After I was dressed for bed I decided I could make me some hot chocolate before bed. I would always do that when my Grandparents were around growing up. I smiled sadly at the thought of them. At the top of the steps I heard what sound like Helga's voice. So I hide behind the marble column.

"Sheena, Eugene. Please have a bath ready for Brainy, Gerald, and I before we get back." She said.

"Yes Ma'am. " They told her

"Phoebe is our stuff in the car?" She asked.

"Yes, Helga!" Phoebe squeaked.

I was amazed to her how Helga could take charge, she was a leader.

"Good. Sid, Stinky, and Harold. Is the security up to date." She asked.

"Yes, Helga. We have cameras in all the places you told us to put them." Stinky said.

"Good, we know they're coming soon and I nees you to keep an eye on Arnold, okay." She asked. I was beyond confused. What did I have to do with this... well whatever _THIS_ is.

"Okay Sheena, Eugene, we'll be back in five hours, if not. You all should know what to do." Helga said. "Yes, Ma'am!" They all agreed. Helga laugh could be heard before the sound of the front door opening. "Fine goodnight all." Helga said before she looked up at me. I blushed with embarrassment before I ran off to my room, my plans for hot chocolate forgotten.

* * *

 **NO POV**

In a drug dealing ring on the far end on of the pier in a storage building (Clechê right!) The biggest Drug Lord was on his knees begging for mercy.

"I'll get you the money! P-Please we j...j-just need more time." A man said as he sat on his knees begging to be freed from the woman wearing an all black one piece pants suit covered in blood, and a blonde cat mask that covered her face, her blonde hair in a high ponytail. The woman giggled in an evil way. "I'm sorry love. I can't do that, you see not only is this strike three, but you also pissed me off with how weak and stupid you are."

The man on the ground growled. "My guys will come after you." He said to the woman holding the gun to his face.

That only seemed to make her laugh louder. The man was confused. "Oh, Christopher. We killed them already. You see Brain already knew what you guys would have planned soo, we killed them, took your stash, all of it, and well... you shouldn't care since your about to die." She said with a seductive giggle.

Christopher started sweating harder. "Please don't kill me I'll give you anything! Just please don't-" He was cut short by a bullet shooting him in the center of his face. "I hate signs of weakness." She said with a snarl.

"Oh! I hear that's a hard shot to make, Blonde cat. "A new voice said behind her. "It is, Tall hair boy. But I had practice for the last three months." Blonde cat said with a laugh, her eyes a darker shade of blue. Out of the shadows came a man, his hair down in corn rows, he was wearing all black and combat boots, and a brown dog mask. "I'm still a little sad you didn't take me. "He said sarcastically. Blonde cat rolled her eyes.

"Stop crying, and lets get back to the van." She said throwing her AK-47 over her shoulder like it was a toy. The man with the dog mask took is gun ( an L85 (SA80) type.) Amd threw it over his shoulder in the same fashion.

* * *

...

Sitting in the car once they put the new 'supplies' and money, safely in the van Helga and Gerald hoped in the car. "You did wonderful, my love." Brainy said lovingly. Helga smiled and gave him a long deep kiss. "We could not have done it without you, my 'Brain'." Helga said playfully. As they rolled off Gerald looked out the window deep in thought. Helga noticed, it wasn't like Gerald to think so much, he was smart, but he was also layed back (Unless he was doing a special 'job').

"What has you so worked up, Gerald?" Helga asked not looking at his. Gerald's gaze was still focused on out side the window. "Helga what do we do if Arnold finds out _this?"_ Gerald asked. Helga leaned back into her seat putting her feet on the dashboard. "Don't worry he's, to dense to figure it out. He can't even hide right." Helga said closing her eyes.

Brainy raised an eyebrow at that. "And you know this how?" He asked. Helga, not opening her eyes waved him off. "I was him hide behind a marble column before we left." She said nonchalantly. Brainy raised an eyebrow again and was about to speak, but was cut off. "And no he was not there long I saw him hide behind it, he only heard my orders and questions before we left."

Helga said calmly as if Arnold was no threat to her, and he really wasn't. Gerald furrowed his brow, still thinking, but was kinda mad. "Why did you give, Arnold this job?" He asked slight anger in his voice. Helga gave a sad smile, then she laughed. "Come on, Gerald! Don't you miss that innocence he has, I mean he's no fucking virgin, but he's pretty GOD DAMN innocent compared to us." Helga said with a laugh.

Gerald shocked his head. "I wonder how long it's gonna last." He said under his breath, yet Helga still eard him.

"I wonder the same thing too, Gerald." Helga said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo what do you think of the first chapter! Oh and I got the Idea for Brainy's look from reading 'BREATHING AIR' and looking up it's fan art. Hope you like it if not tell me how you think I can improve! XD**

 _ **RR &F Like only you can!**_


	2. Phone call for Curly

**Blonde Cat**

 **A/N: Okay the call Helga gets will be in French and at the end I will have it translated. Curly and Rhonda and Curly are married and meet Helga during a 'special' time. I do not know French so if you could help I would really appreciate that! Right niw I am using Google Translator. XD Oh. And it just hit me. Before you ask no they are not just drug Lords**

 **Recap: "Come on, Gerald! Don't you miss that innocence he has, I mean he's no fucking virgin, but he's pretty GOD DAMN innocent compared to us." Helga said with a laugh. Gerald shocked his head. "I wonder how long it's gonna last." He said under his breath, yet Helga still eard him."I wonder the same thing too, Gerald." Helga said with a grin**.

 **Summary: AU After Phil and Gertie's death Arnold left America after being offered a job in France working as Mr. and Mrs. Barlett butler. What He doesn't know (besides their age) is that they run the world's biggest drug ring. And that he was only hired because of his innocence, but how long can he keep it before. The lust, jealousy, hate, and greed in that house claim him just like it did the rest.**

 **Oh and everything I know I googled, or guessed on... just saying.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SING IF YOU AGREE!**

 **~We just want The Jungle Movie~ Did you sing it?! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** A Phone Call For Curly!

 _~One week later~_

 **Arnold's POV Third & First person.**

 _Dear Journal:_

 _I've been working here for a week now and it feels kinda nice. Gerald and I have became best friends, Phoebe helped me learn the 'ends' and 'outs' of the castle, and I get along with the rest of the guys great! I really like it here, I think I even may have a chrush on Lila..um.. A-anyways... Brainy is cool too, he really is smart, it might be dumb to write this but Brainy's good at making weapons too. He showed me the way he did it, and I had to say it was fun._

 _Okay... so maybe I was only half paying attention, but come on. When will I have to care about weaponry? But it was cool of Brainy to try to teach me that stuff. He was kinda out going yet still a gentleman. For that, he has my utmost respect. I also like Helga, but she's more well, like Phoebe said... 'secretive'. She stays in her office most of the time. I don't really think she even eats all that much. And I also noticed how everyone looks to her as a leader. I could see that, she's strong, passionate, kind at times, yet she can be a bit scary._

* * *

Arnold heard his name being called and quickly hide his journal away. He was wearing his butler outfit, sitting in the chair that was beside his window that went from one side of the room to the other. He jumped his spot and started walking. "Arnold!" Oh it was Helga calling him, she sounded mad. Arnold learned _very_ fast that you don't keep Helga waiting, you run when she's mad.

He picked up the pace, yet tried to move in a dignified manner. Arnold rushed into Helga's office where she spent most of her time, and everyone didn't go in there often (they knew not to come in unless told to). Helga's office was amazing. It had the same view as Arnold's room, yet she also had a beautiful Koi pond, and a large Zen garden surrounding it, the pond only had to two Koi fish. It was cute but he thought they held a meaning, one was black with a white dot on its head, and the other was white with a black dot on its head.

Helga was sitting at her desk on the phone a deep scowl on her face. "Did you call for me Ma'am?" Arnold also knew that when Helga was mad, it was wise call her Helga; or risk her blowing up at you. Instead of answering my question, she pointed at the broken glass and liquor on the floor across the room. _She must have thrown her bottle of rum..._ Arnold thought to himself. He calmly left the room to get the broom and dust pan. When he came back Helga was arguing on the phone with someone.

She was speaking French so Arnold had no clue what she was saying. So he continued to clean up as Helga spoke.

 _"Est-il causer dis ennuis?"_ (Is he causing trouble?) She asked with an annoyed sigh.

 _"Le mettre sur la ligne."_ (Put him on the line.) Helga said rubbing her temple.

Helga span around in her chair so that Arnold wouldn't see the dark look, and evil grin on her face. Yet he still felt the room become a little colder.

 _"Je dois ta femme et les enfants, celui qui est vivanti; et celui qu' elle 'pourrait' nue."_ (I have your wife and kids, the one that is alive; and the one she 'could' bare) Helga cooed darkly.

Arnold grew confused then startled when Helga burst into an evil laugh.

 _"'Drop dead vous mal chienne'! Est-ce le meilleur que vous pourriez faire?!"_ ('Drop dead you evil bitch' is that the best you can do?!) Helga said laughing loudly _._

Helga turned back around smiling normally and kindly. Arnold looked at her, and she winked at him. Arnold felt blush rise in his cheeks, Helga was obviously in a better mood. Helga motioned for Arnold to sit down on the couch next to the window by the Zen garden.

 _"Où avez-vous masquz la cachette?"_ (Where did you hide the stash?) She asked kindly. She then let out another laugh that sent a shiver down Arnold's spin.

 _"Bon garçon. Maintenant dire à l'homme que je suis fait avec vous, et rappelez-vous; je vais vous regardis."_ (Good, boy. Now tell the man I am done with you, and remember; I will be watching you.) Helga said. Her voice was like honey coated poison. She reclining back into her desk chair, and closed her eyes nonchalantly.

 _"Ouais ouais. Je vous souhaite de mourir d'une mort doulour euse aussi."_ (Yeah, yeah. I hope you die a painful death, too.) Helga said. She then quickly pulled her phone away as someone yelled.

 _"Je l'espère vous brulez en enfer, Blonde chat!" (I hope you burn in hell, Blonde cat!)_ A voice yelled from the other end.

Helga again, spun around in her chair, a sickeningly evil grin on her face, and cooed; almost lovingly.

 _"Je suis déjà allé en enfer, bêbê. Dites-le diable je l'ai dit 'Salut', quand vous y arrivez."_ ( I've already been to hell, baby. Tell the Devil I said 'Hi', when you get there.) She giggled before her face turned serious.

 _"Tuez-les, il m'a énervé."_ (Kill them, he pissed me off.) Helga said calmly. She then hung up the phone, and pinched the bridge of her nose. God his wining gave her a headache,

Arnold on the couch and played with his hands nervously. Helga told him to sit down but he didn't know why. He just sat there as Helga continued her conversation, when she stopped he looked at her. She had her head on the backboard of the chair. Her eyes were closed, she looked so relaxed, yet so tensed. Arnold just watched her, the room was filled with the glow from the afternoon sun, and in a weird way the sun made her glow like... like an angel.

Arnold blushed at the thought. "Arnold?" A Soft voice said. Arnold looked up to see Helga's eyes were still closed. Arnold couldn't help the playful smirk that made its way onto his face. "How do you know it's me Mrs. Helga." Arnold asked trying his hardest to sound like Stinky. Helga still had her eyes closed, smirked as well. "Well 'Stinky'..." Helga said using air quotes. "Would you be a dear and open the window for me? I need some air." Helga said, relaxing more.

"Okay Mrs. Helga, and it's Arnold by the way." Arnold said with a chuckle. Helga (still with her eyes closed) pointed at him smiling. "I knew I felt your Football Headed gaze!" She said with a giggle. Her giggle made Arnold feel a little light headed. "Your not going to stop calling me Football Head, huh?" Arnold asked with a good natured only placed her head in her arms on her desk. "Nope." She said simply.

Arnold sighed with a smile, and turned around. His breath nearly caught in his throat. Helga looked like a little kid that fell asleep at her desk in school. Her hair looked like a layer of sun light that covered her lovingly. Her cheeks had a natural flush to them, her lips looked so cute and plum while she pouted them. Arnold didn't know when he started moving from the window, to Helga's desk, but the next thing he knew. He was standing before her ready to reach out and touch her hair.

Before Arnold could touch her hair, her desk phone rang. Arnold quickly grabbed it trying to calm his beating heart. "Mrs. Helga... you have a call." He said calmly. Helga looked at the caller ID, and groaned.

 _"Oui?"_ (Yes?) Helga asked in a tired voice.

She then jumped to her feet anger in her eyes. Yet when she looked at Arnold it was like she calmed down some. Helga sighed and sat back down, using her left arm to cover her eyes.

 _"Qu' entendez-vous il ya des complications?"_ (What do you mean there are complication) Helga asked growing frustrated.

 _"Avez-vous beso in Brainy aller?"_ (Do you need Brainy to go?) Helga asked pushing her hair from her face.

Arnold wanted to hold her, he guess it was just the strong dislike her had for seeimg people uneasy. Yet why with Helga it felt... stronger. Helga let out a loud sigh, then nodded.

 _"Et combien d'argent est-ce contrat d'une valeur?"_ (And how much money is this deal worth?)Helga said as she crossed her long legs. Arnold shifted uncomfortably, he knew Helga might still need him since she hasn't told him to leave yet. But he felt...um... uncomfortable around her, though he didn't know why.

 _"Beaux combien de temps il aura de rester là-bas?"_ ( Fine how long will he have to stay down there?) Helga asked tapping her fingers on her desk.

 _"Quatre semaines, huh?"_ ( Four weeks, huh?) Helga asked twirling the hair around her finger. She needed Brainy to stay here... when ever Helga came home from her long ass 'missions', Brainy would hold her, or just be there for her for two weeks. It was like watching a comedy after a scary movie, Helga has never came home ,and had Brainy not comfort her for the full two weeks. She bite her bottom lip nervously.

 _"Cerveau accord sera là demain."_ (Okay Brain will be there tomorrow.) She just had to be strong. She could keep her sanity, right?

Helga nodded again to one of her many over sea workers.

 _"Oui. Cela devrait fonctionner,_ _le parti est ce soir."_ ( Yes. That should work, the party is tonight.) Helga said with another nod. Arnold breathed a sigh of relief, as Helga cracked a smile, and giggled. Yet her smile, to Arnold's dismay, was short lived.

 _"Oui Curly arrive ce soir... oui, je vais lui parler... pas cette fois Lila travaille le sol._ (Yes Curly is coming tonight... yes I will talk to him... no this time Lila is working the floor.) Helga sighed, and placed her hand on her temple.

Helga sighed and looked at Arnold,who stood there watching her in a daze. "Arnold, Go tell Brainy to come here." Arnold nodded and rushed off. He did truly understand why he just fantasized about the married women before him,but he knew that had to stop. As Arnold ran throw the halls, he quickly turned the corner to see Lila about to walk into the kitchen. "Hey, Lila." He said feeling a tiny flutter in his heart.

Lila turned towards Arnold feeling a slight blush rise in her cheeks. "Hello, Arnold where are you coming from, I am ever so curious?" She asked sweetly. Arnold thought Lila was cute, and just like him, he thought she was a very innocent girl. Arnold smiled a goofy smile, then blinked and blushed. "Oh I was with Helga in her office. "Arnold said trying to sound cool like Gerald whenever he tired to flirt with Phoebe.

Lila giggled. "Where are you heading now?" She asked placing her hands behind her back. Arnold blinked coming out of a daze. "OH..! I...I was... was um.. going to find Brainy, have you seen him?" Arnold asked. Lila nodded with a giggle. "Yes he is in his lab, if Phoebe is in there could you tell her Gerald said he needed her help in the garden?" Lila asked. "Sure, Lila. But... what Lab?" Lila blinked for a moment.

Then she noticed out was, **Arnold** She was talking to. Lila pulled at her collar. "Never mind, you go help Gerald, and I'll get Brainy for you!" She said with a big smile. "What do you need him for?" Lila asked. Arnold shocked his head, oven again brushing off,yet another one off someone's wierd acts. "Oh, I don't need him Helga does." Lila's eyes snapped opened. "Helga?" She asked worried. Every one knew that Brainy would stay by her side after she came home from a long 'mission'. And the fact that she went on another, one soon after she came how. Plus she had to make some calls, only had people more worried.

Helga had to deal with wores stuff then anyone in this house. They wondered why Helga choose to go on her 'missions' alone, but no one dare asked. One time Harold tried to ask her as soon as she came home... big mistake.

* * *

 _ **~§*§~FLASHBACK~**_

 _It was at midnight when Helga came home under the vail of darkness on that rainy night. She looked horrible, she was covered in cuts, blood, and she held her weapons out in the open. In one hand She had her favorite gun an AK-47 and a UZI. She was so tired, she just came back from Russia. She had a deal with the biggest coca Lord there._

 _Everyone was terrified when Helga came home two weeks later then planned. As soon as she opened the door everyone rushed to her side. The only people smart enough not to was Phoebe, Gerald, and Brainy._

 _"Helga your home!" Eugene yelled overjoyed._

 _"Helga why are you home so late?!" Sheena asked._

 _"Yeah Helga why can't you take us?!" Harold asked annoyed._

 _"Yeah how come you get all the fun?" Sid said stupidly. Sid had a strong blood lust... it was sad._

 _"Mrs. Helga We were worried sick!" Stinky pipped in._

 _"Helga I'm ever so sure this isn't healthy for you." Lila said timidly._

 _Helga said nothing just walked past them. Yet like loyal dogs, they followed. They didn't notice that Helga's eyes looked dead, they just keep coming with their questions. They really didn't mind her ignoring them at first, but as they made their way to the kitchen. Harold had enough, he wanted answers._

 _"Helga why can't you take us with you on your 'missions', we know what you do! And we've killed before.."_

 _"Some reluctantly!" Sheena, Eugene, and Lila said._

 _Horald rolled his eyes, and Helga just keep walking. Harold growled, she just keep walkimg like his words meant nothing to her, he had, had enough. "Hey!" Horald yelled as he grabbed Helga's shoulder. After that everything moved in slowly. Helga dropped her guns, and used all her strength to pick up Horald but his neck. She slammed him against the wall._

 _"Don't ask me no fucking stupid questions." She said seething. Everyone looked at her in shock and slight fear. Helga has never layed hands on them other then training, and she never sounded so evil. She took care of them, protected them, and gave them the love them losed. By now this time they noticed her eyes were a darker blue, and a dark shadow slide on to her face. She looked so... demonic._

 _"Helga stop!" Phoebe said._

 _"Helga your chocking him!" Gerald yelled_

 _"He can't breath!" Sid observed. He too, was scared._

 _"Helga let him go!" Lila yelled crying._

 _"Helga!" Sheena gasped._

 _"Stop!" Eugene begged._

 _"Willikers! She's gonna kill him!" Stinky said._

 _But it was like she didn't hear them, her eyes were glued to Horald. Brainy stood there silently, he knew this would happen. Helga has always pushed, but they didn't know where her breaking point would be. Harold was starting to die, and Helga eyes were becoming darker. Brainy calmly walked up behind her, she didn't notice, her eyes said they wanted to watch Harod die by her hands._

 _Brainy gently slid his arms around Helga's torso and pulled her to him. As a result Horald fell to the ground. He coughed and gasped for air. Helga turned her dark gaze to the one that interrupted her kill. She looked up at Brainy and started swinging around trying to hit him. Brainy just held her, everyone, besides Phoebe and Gerald, were terrified. What if Brainy's grip on her slipped, would she kill them?_

 _After a second later she stopped, breathing hard, and was sweaty. Brainy looked down at her she looked sad, tired, and broken. Brainy raised her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes still looked so dark... madness, sorrow, anger, and pure evil swirled in them. Brainy sighed he loved this woman before him, and it hurt to see her like that. Brainy slowly leaded down and kissed Helga's lips adoringly._

 _Helga struggled at first, but as Brainy pulled Helga closer She sighed into the kiss. Brainy broke the it , and picked her up bridle style. He then calmly faced Harold, who was being held up by Sid and Stinky. "Listen here Harold, I know you sometimes don't like the things Helga do, but she always has our good intentions at heart." Brainy looked rown at Helga, who fell asleep, she looked so weak and fragile._

 _He then turned a strong glare back towards Horald and Sid, who on their part looked down in shame. "Helga wants you to keep your humanity, don't not question her. We survive her, understood?" He asked firmly. Harold and Sid looked down like children that have just been scolded, then they nodded. Brainy then threw a glance at Phoebe and Gerald. "I am taking her to our room." With that he walked away._

 _ **~§*§~FLASHBACK END~**_

* * *

It is true that Helga has gotten better, but Lila has seen Helga slip up and nearly kill them all... often. "Um... w-what did she saw e-exactly, Arnold?" Lila asked innocently. Arnold scratched his head. "I don't know, fisrt she was speaking to someone on the phone in French, then she told me to get Brainy." He said with a shrug. Lila nodded, then she smiled. "Okay you just wait right here, and I'll go get him!" Lila said happily.

Before Arnold could stop her she was off. Two minutes later Lila and Brainy came running down the hall. Brainy have a half lidded soft smiled. "Hey Arnold you said Helga wanted me?" He asked. Arnold nodded, and Brainy gave him a nod back. Brainy walked pass Arnold with a strut. Calculating every step he took. Arnold followed him.

Back at Helga's office they walked in to see her again leaning back into her chair, her eyes closed. Arnold was about to speck, when Brainy raised his hands to silence him. Arnold looked at Brainy confused, but Brainy just keep his eyes on Helga. Then to Arnold's surprise Helga opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. Arnold thought it was strange, and looked at Brainy to see what his reaction would be; but his were still resting on Helga calmly.

"Brainy..." Said a soft voice, Arnold could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Arnold looked up to see Brainy's eyes go soft and a small ghost like smile appear on his lips. "Yes, my love." He cooed lovingly. Brainy swiftly made his way to his wife's side sitting on her desk, and taking her hand in his own. Helga looked at him firmly, and his smiled quickly disappeared.

Arnold stood there and watched in awe, and slight envy, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Brainy sighed. "Helga where do you plan on having me go? I have a meeting tomorrow." Helga gave him a shaky smile. "No where far, some of our French partners are having a hard time in Sweden. And as for the meeting, I can take care of if! Your people love me!" She said simply with a fake almost forced smile.

Brainy looked down at Helga, then he slowly slide his right hand on to Helga's soft cheek. He caress her cheek softly, and looked at her with concerned filled eyes. "Helga..." He said said in a gentle warning tone. Yet her gaze still held strong. "Brainy... this deal is worth a lot." Helga Syriac firmly. Brainy sighed knowing he could never win with her, nor could he truly deny her. Braying leaned down to kiss her again,settle looking her in the eye.

He pulled back still looking her I threw eye, still caressing her cheek. "Okay, my love. If that is what you want. Then I shall go tomorrow after the party." He said. Helga's face softened and she smiled. Even though it was directed at Brainy,for some reason Arnold blushed. _Wjy am I still in here?!_ Arnold asked himself. Helga stood up and kissed Brainy, smiling thankfully. "Thank you Brainy." Helga said with a smile. As she walked over to the door before she turned around with a giggle.

"Oh! And Curly and Rhonda are coming to the party too!" Helga called as she left three room. Brainy's eyes widen before he groaned in frustration. Arnold Favre him a confused look. "Who's Curly?" He asked innocently. Helga's booming laugh could be heard from the hall way. "He's a crazy son of a BITCH!" She said laughing louder. Arnold raised an eyebrow towards Brainy,who just shrugged. "She's right." Here Said walking or off the room, Arnold following behind.

 _I feel like this is going to be an interesting night. _Arnold thought Shacking his head inn a good natured way.

* * *

 _ **~MIDNIGHT~**_

People from far and wide were coming too this social event, and Arnold was nervous. Everyone told him this was important, and being new to this stuff Arnold wanted to make everyone proud. He almost chuckled at the thought. "Hey, Arnold! Could you give me a hand here this ice sculpture is really fucking heave!"

Gerald said from the kitchen. Arnold quickly rushed to his aid, as Arnold's walked into the kitchen He was welcomed but the sight of Gerald trying to left a three feet tall sculpture of a cat with it's tail curled around it. Arnold laughed a as the sight.

"Here get those gloves on the other counter." Arnold did as he was told, them read to his friends side. "Where are we putting this thing?" Arnold asked in a strained voice. "Over there in the center of that big ass ice bowl!" Gerald said equally strained. Both men hobbled their way over to the ice bowl, that looked like a waiting pool, on a long table. Carefully placing that sculpture down so not to waist any ice, both reached for their backs at the same time.

"Man! That was a pain!" Gerald yelled.

"I know I think I threw my back out!" Arnold agreed with a laugh! Gerald sighed then chuckled softly. Arnold smiled, then it hit him. "Hey, Gerald. Do you know who this Curly guy is right?" Arnold asked. Gerald looked at Arnold with a big grin then chuckled. "Yeah we all know CURLY! Is he coming tonight?" Gerald asked amused.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, could you tell me what he's like? After saying he was coming, Helga laughed, and Brainy groaned." Her said still confused by their action. Hearing that information Gerald laughed himself. "Arnold, My man. By the end of the night, I promise you will **KNOW** who Curly is." Gerald said then gave a loud laugh. Brainy walked. Into the kitchen wearing another black suit and a red and black tie.

Brainy smiled. "Is everything ready guys?" He asked. Gerald and Arnold smiled then nodded. Yes, Mr. Bartlett." They said in perfect unison . Arnold was told that then they had guest over, to call Helga and Brainy, Mr. and Mrs. Barlett. "Good. Arnold..." Brainy said fixing his tie. Arnold snapped his attention back on Brainy after fixing his own tie. "Yes, Sir?" Brainy looked at him seriously, it kinda sent a chill down Arnold's spin.

"During this party you will only stay by my or Helga's side understood?" He asked. Arnold nodded not really knowing what was the problem. Brainy smile then came back a little brighter then before. "Great, now lets go meet our guest." Brainy said. Arnold couldn't help but feel like there was a different meaning to his words. After double checking themselves Arnold, Gerald, and Brainy walked out into the back yard, and where welcomed by bright lights that lit up the night sky.

Arnold was kinda in awe, looking at the people around him. Arnold looked to his side to see Brainy smiling. "Hello, Phoebe." Arnold turned his head to see Phoebe walking up the steps that lead inside. "You look nice Phoebe." Arnold's said nicely. Phoebe had on a dark blue long sleeve dress, with a silver choker necklace, her long hair was done in a bun, and she looked go in her makeup.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Arnold asked truly puzzled. Phoebe blushed. "Well tonight Helga asked me to sing for a special guessed." She said with a smile. Arnold raised an eyebrow as he and Brainy made out down stairs. "Yes I can sing a little." She said bashfully. Arnold was about to say something when the doors that lead outside were pushed opened forcefully.

 **"BRAINY YOU OLD SO AND SO!"** A male voice yelled behind them.

Arnold turned around tho see a smug face looking down at them. He had short black hair that spiked out towards the front of his face, brown rimless glasses that fit his face nicely, and a devilish mustache. He had a dark black suit, but no tie. Instead the first three buttons on his shirt were undone. In a different light... he kinda looked like the Devil's demon.

Arnold turned to see Brainy look up at him almost...hateful. But that look wa quickly masked with a smile. " It's nice to see you too... Curly." He said with a bright smile.

 _Maybe Gerald was right._ Arnold thought to himself. _Maybe I'll know who he is before the night is over._ Arnold thought as he looked at Curly's devilish grin.

* * *

 **A/N: I think people are gonna love Curly! I felt like I had to add him! Don't worry Rhonda gets some love too, just wait and see! XD I think that's all for now hope you like the chapter.**

 **RR &F I'D LIKE THAT EVER SO MUCH! X3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up from darkness

**Blonde Cat**

 **A/N: I have to go to the hospital for the next couple of day, so my updates are gonna be slow nothing to worry about! X3 Also I just read my work and I found a lot of mistakes. And for that I am sorry, my computer gave up on my a while ago, so I do me writing on my phone. So any mistakes in the future I am sorry for.**

 **Recap _: Maybe Gerald was right._ Arnold thought to himself. _Maybe I'll know who he is before the night is over._ Arnold thought as he looked at Curly's devilish grin.**

 **Summary: AU After Phil and Gertie's death Arnold left America after being offered a job in France working as The Barlett's butler. What He doesn't know (besides their age) is that they run the world's biggest drug ring. And that he was only hired because of his innocence, but how long can he keep it before. The lust, jealousy, hate, and greed in that house claim him just like it did the rest.**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HEY ARNOLD BRAINY WOULD HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! U/ / / U**

 ***...cough cough...***

 **T.T) HE NEEDS LOVE TOO! DX**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Wake up from darkness**

 **Arnold's POV**

I watched as Curly walked down the steps in a way that grabbed every women's attention. And it helped that he didn't lose that smirk not one step. Yet I felt a chill go down my spine, Curly looked like he was something else. He stopped in front of us as everyone went back to their own little talk, but still gave the Brainy and Curly glances every now and then.

"Hey, Brian how's it going?" He asked still with that smirk. Brainy still held that bright smile on his face, not losing it once. "Great Curly. Where's Rhonda? I thought you would bring her." Brainy said calmly. "Oh. You know I can't leave my Princess behind. She'll be out any minute." Curly said.

Both men just stood there locked in a staring contest. Curly with his slightly evil smirk, and Brainy with his gentlemanly humble smile. I knew I was short for my age, but I couldn't, help but feel like a child standing next to them. I flinched slightly when Curly turned his gaze towards me.

"And who is this? Another one of you wife's strays?" Curly asked. I felt a little offended, and really confused. What did he mean by stray? Brainy placed his hand on my shoulder cuting of my train of thought. "This is Arnold. Our new Butler, he has been working with us for a week now." I stuck out my hand. "Good evening, Sir." I said politely.

When Curly took my, hand his grip was almost as strong as Helga's...almost. Yet when he looked into my eyes, I still felt like he was looking at my soul, almost as well Helga did... again _almost_. Curly stared at me for a moment, then he laughed. "So Brainy, he's your _junsuina tamashi?" (Pure soul)_ I knew it was a question just by the tone in his voice, but Brainy didn't answer, instead. "So Rhonda finally got you to take her to Japan!" Was his reply with a chuckle.

Curly was about to reply, until someone said 'Thad'. Curly's face lost it's smirk and light up instead. Arnold turned around to see a tall woman in a red dress that flowed around her like water, yet hugged her wel... a little to well. She had long black hair that was pulled into a tight bun, and her wilky white skin looked pale in the lanterns light. I watched as she walked doing way to much, almost as if making her body sway, but she was grabbing a lot of people's attention.

She had the same smirk on her face, but she didn't have the same piercing eyes. She walked over to Curly's side, and he draped his arm over her shoulder, as she lead her head down on his chest, she was about Helga's height. "Hello, Brian. Long time no see." She said. Brainy took her hand a kissed it. "Good evening Rhonda. You're looking lovely." Brainy said still smiling. I question why he was acting like that, but I didn't have much time to think about it before Rhonda looked at me.

Yep her eyes didn't look like they were looking at my soul. She never lost her smirk as she asked. "And who is this?" She asked. Brainy smiled lightly. "This is Arnold. He us our new butler." Brainy said simply. Curly looked at me his smirk growing wider. "He's their _junsuina tamashi._ " He amused. Rhonda looked at me and giggled, now more then ever I wished I knew different languages.

I internally sighed in annoyance, but smiled politely outwardly. "Hello Ma'am." I said nicely. She smiled at me, then her, Curly, and Brainy went into a conversation that, of course, was in a different language... maybe Japanese? I sighed under my breath. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and nearly gasped. Then I blushed and have a shy smile. "H-Hi Lila." I managed to squeak out, I cringed at the sound of my voice braking.

Lila however giggled. "Hi, Arnold do you like my dress?" She asked. I really did, she was wearing a long green silk spaghetti strap dress, long silk gloves that were like sleeves, her ruby red lip stick that made her full lips shine, her silver and black eye shadow, and black eyeliner, made her brown eyes pop. Her long red hair was tied into a braid, that layed on her right shoulder. Just like with Rhonda, many people threw Lila a second glance.

I blushed deeper once I realized I was staring at her. "I-I'm sorry Lila! I... I mean yes you look lovely, Lila." I again squeaked out, and again I inwardly frowned as the high pitch in my voice. Lila giggled causing me to blush shyly. "Oh Arnold. I'm ever so sure thst you are just to cute." She told me with another giggle. My face fell into a goofy grin.

"So um Lila w-why are you so... um dressed up?" I asked her. Lila face shifted to an unreadable expression, then a thoughtful one. "Well I have something to do tonight, so I have to dress up." She said placing her green gloved covered hands, behind her back. I nodded my head as I rubbed the back of my neck (A nervous habit of mine). "Well you still look nice. "I said truthfully. I was pleased to see Lila, blushed at my complaint. I placed my hands in my pocket, as I looked down timidly.

"Um.. so Lila do you think maybe..." I took a deep breath, and looked Lila in her eyes. "Maybe I could have a dance with you later...? If you want of course." I finished. Lila giggled to my utter joy. "I would love to, Arnold. But fir now I am ever so busy." She said with a small sigh. I nodded again in understanding, then I smiled. "Well, how long will you take?" I asked hoping not for long. Lila was about to answer, but Brainy called me. I sighed, and groaned a little. "Yes, Mr. Bartlett?" I asked nicely as I made my way towards Brainy.

"Could you get upstairs, and get Helga, Arnold?" He asked me. That was when I noticed that Helga was indeed, not down here. I nodded my head then turned to Lila with a apologetic smile.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Arnold sighed in disappointed tone, he didn't have anything against Helga. He was just a little sad that he couldn't talk to Lila. As he made his way upstairs he could only think about how he as sad about his and Lila's talk getting cut short. He sighed once again as he stood before The Barlett's master bedroom door.

"Um... Helga?" Arnold said gently. Arnold opened the door a litte wider, and walked in quietly. He was always taken when he came in here (which was about three times, counting this one.). The room, well it's not really a room, more like a small apartment. As soon as you walk in there was a small living room, in the living room was a couch, on the side of the room on the wall that connected the living room to a small kitchen, was a love seat.

On the other side of the living room on the wall that connected the living room to the master bedroom, was a lazy boy chair that, in all honesty, looked out of place. It was an ugly green color, yet the rest of the room had white walls, black furniture, wooden floors, a fireplace in the center of the wall in frunt of the love seat, windows on each of its sides, and curtains that had a design of three large vertica lines in a black-red-black pattern.

Arnold quietly made his was to the master bedroom. "Helga." he said one more time. Then knocked gently on the door fently, before be opened in. "Helga-" Arnold was flabbergasted by what he was looking at, Helga was _asleep_! The master bedroom looked nothing like the rest of the room. It almost looked like Arnold's room only this room, had black silk curtains, and the had brown shag carpets in here, and the bed had red and black comforters, and blankets, and red pillows on it.

In Helga and Brainy's bedroom they had white walls, a king size bed that was done with black blankets, red sheets, and black pillow cases. The bed also had one black silk curtains around it. And Windows on each side of the bed..

Arnold sighed and walked over towards Helga's bed side. "Helga." Arnold said softly. Helga just rolled over towards the side Arnld was standing. Arnold tookthis time to look at her closely. Her blond hair gently fell over her right eye, and her cheeks had a national blush to them. Arnold though she looked so peaceful. Arnold walked over and gently shocked her shoulder. Then everything after that moved so fast.

Before Arnold knew what was happening, the black blanket was flung over his head and he was knocked towards the floor. Arnold didn't have time to react before he felt pressure on his lower half. He figured Helga must have pushed the blanket over his head, and pushed him down, then she jumped on him so that she could straddle him

 **"Who the HELL are you?"** Her cold asked.

Arnold shivered, and Helga must have felt it, because she laughed... more like giggled.

 _"Are you scared?"_ She asked in a low almost smooth voice. Arnold didn't know how to feel, he did feel scared, maybe even terrified, but this was Helga. She sounded like she did on the phone that morning. Arnold wanted to struggle, he knew some martial art. Yet the way she held him down made it impossible to move. Arnold felt a soft yet, firm hand slid around his throat.

 _"You didn't answer me..._ **who. the. hell. are. you**?" Helga asked in a soft voice almost _to_ soft. Arnold gulped, which was kinda hard when she was chocking him.

"I-"

Before he could answer the blanket that was on him was flung aside. Arnold's breath caught in his throat, and if he wasn't scared before... he was beyond **_terrified_** now.

* * *

 **Arnold's POV**

She flung the blanket with one hand, and held a knife to my throat with the other. My attention was on the knife. _**Where** did she get the knife from anyways?!_ But I didn't have time to think,she pushed the blade closer to me neck. I gasped softly. Everything around me looked so surreal. Helga smiled over me like the Cheshire cat, her blue eyes were dark, and the light from outside gave her a horrific glow.

Yet as terrified as I was... I couldn't help but look away, yet the image was stuck in my head. How theb black curtains fluttered around her, making her look captivating. Her blond hair glowed in the lanterns light, she looked breath taking. Literally! Helga pushed the blade closer to my throat.

 **"If you don't tell me who the fuck you are in the next fiv-"**

"Helga it's me Arnold." I yelled not wanting to know what she would do at five.

I forced myself to look her in the eye, and honestly that was not an easy task. Helga only growled and leaned herself and the blade closer. I gasped again, and I was beyond terrified. I knew that the fear I felt was showing in my eyes.

I looked into Helga's dark blue eyes, and to my surprise they widened. Then Helga jumped off of me and looked down with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Arnold. I guess I haven't. " Helga said with a shrug. I just layed there, but then I looked up at Helga's hand, and decided to brush it to the side. After Helga helped me up she looked outside.

"Shit! The guest are here!" She cried. I nodded still a little dazed. "Yes, Ma'am. " I said stupidly. Helga looked at my. "No fucking shit, Sherlock." She said in an irritated tone. _You would have never guest she just held a knife to me... no she still looks like the type to hold a blade to my neck._ I thought with a sigh.

"Curly and Rhonda are here?" She asked not looking at me. I nodded. "Yes, last I saw them they were talking to Brainy." I told her. Helfa looked down with a thoughtful expression, then nodded. "Okay, go out into the hall and wait for me." Helga comanded. I gave a swift nod and left.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

As Arnold stood in the hall way, not even a second went by before Phoebe came in. "Arnold what's is-" She stopped with a short in take of air. Arnold looked at her confused. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" He asked. Phoebe slowly made her way over towards him, then brought her hand up to his throat. Once she pulled it back Arnold saw a slight red color her hand.

Arnold brought his own hand up to his throat. "Oh... I guess I walked in on Helga having a bad dream." Arnold said with a soft smile, though he wasn't so sure. Nor was Phoebe, she looked down and bit her bottom lip. "Um... after you bring Helga down stairs, go see if Sheena could help you with that... but clean the cut first, she can't stand the sight of blood." Phoebe almost gave a humorless chuckle at the irony.

Arnold nodded. "I'm not such a fan either... unless it's in a movie." He said with a laugh. Phoebe gave him a small smile before she left. Not long after the bedroom door opened. "Okay, football head. Let's cut a rug." Arnold said from behind him. Arnold turned around. "Okay, Hel-" Arnold stopped, and his mouth fell open. Helga smirked at his reaction.

She had on a pink silk sleeveless dress, it hugged her hour glass shape nicely, and didn't show to much, her long blond hair hanging naturally around her, blue and silver eyeshadow, and red ruby lipstick to make it hard to look away from her, she also had on a necklace with a gold chain, and a blue stone that matched her eyes on as well.

"I know, I look good right." Helfa said teasingly. Arnold blushed a crimson red, and laughed. "Let us get you down stairs. Arnold said with a shake of his head, he held out his arm for Helga to slide his arm though. Arnold ignored the shock he felt, blaming it on static. As they walked it was mostly in silence, but that was because Helga was lost in hrr own mind.

As they stood at the top of the stair case, Helga slowly slide her arm out of Arnold's. He didn't know why, but he was a little sad at the lost contact. Slowly everyone started to come in, and they all stopped to look at Helga, who broadly smiled down at them.

"Welcome, my loves!" Helga yelled brightly. Everyone laughed and smiled at her.

"Helga! What took you so long?!" One of the guest asked.

Helga laughed a soft laugh. "Would you belive the tooth fairy came?" She asked as she began to walk down stairs. Everyone laughed at her little cover story.

"You over slept again, didn't you?" Some else asked. Helga said in defeat jockingly. "Busted." She said with a small smile. Some people smiled, some laughed, and some gave a good natured sigh. Arnold was dumbfounded, how could Helfa have so much control?! She was amazing! Arnold thought as he followed her. Helga looked at him over her shoulder, then turned back around.

"Arnold. Go to Sheena." Helga said as she keep walking. Arnold was about to say something, but Curly's voice cut him off. Helga turned around with a dark smirk on her face, but then it turned into a bright smile. "Curly!" Helga said happily.

Arnold turned around, and sure enough there they were. Rhinda, Curly, and Brainy walked over to Arnold and Helga. Curly looked at Arnold's throat with that same God damn smirk, he had all night. "Helga! I thought you loved your strays." Rhonda yelled. Arnold looked at her really offended. Helga stepped, passed him and walked over to Rhonda. Arnold watched amazed as the smirk left Rhonda's face, and was replaced with a look of... fear?

Her eyes were slightly wide, and she looked like she seen a ghost. Yet Curly's smirk only grew. Arnold didn't know it, but Curly was a little scared. He was just better at keeping it under wraps.

"Rhonda! Honey it's so good to see you!" She said pulling Rhonda into a hug.

 ** _"It's a party so be a good girl, and shut up."_** Helga whispered in a dark, yet flirtatious voice. Helga felt Rhonda shutter in fear, but nod as well. Helga giggled. _**"Good girl."**_ She said letting Rhonda go. Brainy smirked, but then smiled again. "Helga, my love. Is it true you were asleep?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Helga walked passed Rhonda, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was tired." She said as she kissed Brainy's cheek. Brainy chuckled. "I'm not surprised." He said. Then he looked at Arnold, and Arnold saw it. For a split second Brainy's eye too, grew dark, but just as quickly it came it was gone. Brainy sighed. "Arnold, go get Gerald to take you to Sheena." Brainy said as he looked at Helga, who looked at him in silence.

As they had their silent conversation, Arnold slipped away to do as told.

* * *

 **Arnold's POV**

As I walked away I slowly rose my hand up to my neck. _Was it that noticeable?_ I questioned. I looked at Gerald, who was leaning against a door frame. He looked at me, and sighed. "Come on man lets go to Sheena." He said simply. I looked at my hand, I didn't see blood, I wasn't dying, so why was everyone acting to weird?!

As if Gerald could read my thoughts, he said. "It's not bad, it's just... we don't want people to see that. And you could get sick if that's not disinfected." He said not looking at me. As we made our way up stairs (because Sheena didn't want to be down stairs) I looked down in thought. Everyone seemed kinda off as they looked at me. It was really unnerving.

I sighed. "It's alright man! It's just a long cut!" Gerald said. I looked up to see him smiling down at me, then he smirked. "Helga did that, didn't she?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Yeah she did. Remind me never to wake her up again." I said with a laugh, and soon after Gerald joined me. "Well we here so let's get Sheena to..." Gerald trailed off as he looked into Sheena's room

I looked around him into her room, and really I wish I could turn back time before so that I could've stopped Gerald.

Eugene looked up at us with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. Sheena had yet to see us because she was... busy. Gerald closed the door quietly and looked at me with a blank face. "Are you thinking... what I'm thinking?" He asked. I looked at him with the same expression. "That... never happened." I said. Gerald nodded and with that we waked away.

"I think I'll just patch you up." Gerald said walking into his room. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you could have done it we should have -" Gerald cut me off woth a flick of his wrist. "Sheena is better at that stuff then me, and lets just get you fixed so I can watch Phoebe sing." Right after the words left his mouth, Phoebe's voice filled the halls. Gerald stopped and groaned. "Man! Lets just hury up and get you fixed!" He said with a pout.

I gave a awkward chuckle. "Sorry, man." I said with another laugh. Gerald sighed, then smiled. "It's alright man, lets just hurry up."

* * *

By the time Gerald and I made it back down stairs, everyone was just standing around talking again. "Gerald!" A small voice said. We turned around to see Phoebe, quickly make her way over. "Did you hear me." She asked bashfully. Gerald sighed and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, babe. I had to fix up Arnold." He said with pointing at me.

Phoebe looked down, clearly sadden by the news. Gerald walked over and lifted her head up so that she, could look into his dark brown eyes. Then he smirked and leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. I don't know what he said, but Phoebe's fase light up, and she looked like she was about to faint.

I chuckled. I then noticed Lila wasn't around. I looked to see if I could spot her red hair, and it wasn't hard. Once I found her I saw her surrounded by a bunch of men. They looked like they were fluttering with her, and it made me a little mad. She must have felt my eyes on her, because her eyes soon locked with mine.

She gave me a happy smile, and I returned the same.

"Hey, Arnold!"

I turned around to see Brainy and Helga walk towards me, then looked like the perfect couple. And I was sure by the way everyone was looking at them that they could agree as well.

"Yes, Ma'am? " I said in a leveled voice. Helga stopped in front of me and looked me up and down, then smiled glade to see Sheena fix you. I know it wasn't a deep cut, but I'm sorry to give it to you in the first place.' Helga said gently. Now I found it hard to believe she held a knife to my throat. I smiled at her. "It's nothing, Ma'am. I was the one that woke you in the first place."

I said dismissively. Helga opened her mouth as if to speck, but was cut off by the sound of music.

 **"Helga."**

Helga turned around with a smile.

"Curly." She said simply. I was starting to hate the dumb smirk of Curly's face, but I keep that to myself. Curly looked at Helga then reached out his hand.

"Would you do me the honor of one dance?" He asked.

Helga raised an eyebrow clearly amused, but then shrugged her smirk growinginto a wicked smile. "Sure I would love to." She said. Curly looked at her with the same smile.

 _"Excellent."_

The way they looked at each other sent a shiver down my spin. Something was going on, but I didn't know what.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow Iam so sorry that this took so long! And if there is any mistakes, I'm really rushing my writing. So this is all my bad! I hope the chapter was to your liking! See you next time! Xoxo XD**

 **And RNR**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance of Demons

**Blonde** **Cat**

 **A/N: Hey! I am back again! And Damn I am sooo far behind on my reading! But I want to update first (kinda tired so I'll read tomorrow! XD) 8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8 sorry for bein** **g behind on reading your stories everyone :,(**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yep I don't own it... I don't know why people think I do? -.-#)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dance of Demons.**

 **Helga's POV**

I smile a purely white smile, as Curly leads me to the dance floor. When we were younger Curly was one of my only friends. He and Brainy were always by my side, but then SHE stepped in. And Curly became HER favorite little helper. I looked down, as Curly and I began to sway slowly to the music.

"What's with that look?" The man in question asked me with a grin. I blushed a little, but it was well hidden (to my joy) I raised an eyebrow. Curly rolled his chocolate brown eyes I once enjoyed looking at. "You had a far away look, Helga. What gives?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I was only thinking of the good old days." I said in a perky manner. This time Curly raised his brow at me, then smiled. "You mean the days you had a unibrow?" He asked with a chuckle. I slapped his arm playfully (the way I missed doing). "No! Burn in hell!" I whispered harshly. Curly chuckled softly again.

"We're not close enough." He said in a some what serious tone. I looked down, thinking about the burns on my back. I sighed. "Curly, why are you here? You told me a day before the party that you had something to say." I said seriously. Curly looked me in the eye, his face had not of hint of playfulness on it for once. I felt the need to return the same look.

"Why are you here Curly?" I asked calmly. Curly still looking me in the eye gave me the only answer, I never wanted to hear. "SHE wants to see you again." He answered me quietly. I didn't know if I was enraged, or scared shitless. I went with what I knew... pure white rage. My lips curled into a sugary sweet smile, my voice, I knew, would sting like acid, slowly in a loving tone slide passed my teeth.

"What does she want?" I cooed. Curly gave me back the same smile, and slide one of his hands under my chin. "She has them now, beautiful." He said in a rich, creamy, make-any-girl wet voice. There's the fear, I haven't felt that in years. Since the last time I saw THEM. Curly sighed, he then gave me a sad look. "Helga I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said as he twirled me under his arm.

I growled. "Then why are you helping HER, and not me?!" I asked in a low snarl. Curly had yet to make me face him, as he held my arms crossed, and my back to his chest. So it looked like I was smiling. Curly gave another sigh, then he gave me a small smirk. "Your to young to understand." He joked. It was his own way of telling me he couldn't tell.

I twirled under his arm again, and he placed his hand on my waist. "Curly... why are you doing this... I don't want you to be my enemie." I said gently. I really didn't want that.

Curly was about to say something, but the music picked up. He closed his eyes and smiled, then he looked at me and held his hand out. "Come on Helga, could we please just dance?" He asked with a small sad smile. I looked at him with a scowl, but took his hand. Curly and I used to dance together when we were younger.

"I'm not giving up, Curly." I said as he pushed me out, then pulled me back in. "I got them away before, I will do it again." I said determinedly. Curly sighed as we spun around. "Helga why can you just give in?" He asked me taking one of my hands and holding it our palms flat as we walked in a circle like that.

I scowled at him. "I am doing everything she wants me to do. I do it just to keep them out of this shit! I do the killing, the smuggling, the stealing, and I'm the one selling the drugs for her. All so they can stay out of this, and so she can do God knows what!" I hissed.

* * *

 **Arnold's POV**

I smiled out at the people dancing as I stood next to Brainy. I wanted to go off to see Lila, but it was hard to see her in this crowed. I turned back towards Brainy, and nearly jumped out of my skin. The look if hate on his face, made my heart stop.

"B-Brainy..? Is something wrong?" I asked timidly. Brainy looked at me with that same look of hate in his eyes. Causing me to shake slightly. Brainy flinched, closed his eyes then sighed.

When he opened them, he gave me that same nobleman like smile. "No, Arnold. But I need you to stay here." He said, and before I could get a word in he left. I sighed, but then grew confused as I watched him take Helga by the arm and twirl her away. I almost laughed. It looked like a love triangle dancing.

While they were dancing I left to find Lila, and ask for a dance. "Brainy should really mind." I thought with a smile, and shrug, it would just be a dance.

* * *

 **Brainy's POV**

I watched as my beloved Helga danced with Curly, and I knew something was terribly wrong. I saw her face turn to a face I only saw her have in battle, and Curly do the same. I never trusted him after SHE came along. We were normal kids, but first it was Helga, then it was Curly, and I was the last to fall. I growled internally, but my face darkened.

I nearly paled at the look she had. Helga made a face that I only saw once, and it was so very long ago... fear. My face grew darker, and I was force to bit back a snarl. But my heart grew warm at look of determination on her face. Helga is a beautiful strong creature. But I hated how Curly looked like he had the upper hand.

"B-Brainy..? Is something wrong?" Said Arnold's voice from beside me. I knew I must look horrifying, but I couldn't help but look at Arnold the same way. I saw Arnold begin to shake slightly, and it caused me to flinch. I had to close my eyes. I must be scaring the poor lad... I thought with a sigh. Helga was right... Arnold is very pure kind soul. Hell I really wouldn't be surprised if he WAS a virgin.

I opened my eyes, and gave Arnold's pure and scared face a small noble smile."No, Arnold. But I need you to stay here." I said calm, yet firm tone. I looked back at Helga and Curly dancing. Before Arnold could even say anything to me, I walked away.

I wanted answers.

My eyes locked with Curly's as I spun Helga in my arms. She looked shocked, but then serious. "What's wrong, my love." I asked in a firm tone. Helga looked at me with cold eyes, but I could see the sadness, and worry in them. "The bitch has them, Brainy." Helga whispered, as I twirled her.

My face paled, we've kept them so far away... s-s how?! But before I could ask. My beloved was snatched from my hand, and into the waiting ones of a smirking Curly. I growled.

What's her aim?

* * *

 **Author's POV**

The music changed, as did the mood in the room. To something akin to a forbidden dance, but the tension of... something, at least to the people. Filled the air, as all the guest watched in awe. Most moved out of the way to give the trio some space. As did a women dressed in red watched with an evil spark in her eye.

Rhonda stood there with her arms crossed, and a smirk planted on her lips. She loved the way her man, and Helga moved. Rhonda allowed a evil giggle to pass through her lips. If everything went according the HER plan, Rhonda would be able to have her cake, and eat it too.

Rhonda smirked, as she turned around to find Wolfgang. He should have what they need. Maybe. "He did say he wanted to dance with Helga's red fur having dog." Rhonda said to herself with a shrug.

...

Curly pulled Helga closer towards him. Giving a dashing smile, to her scowling face. "Helga... this is to be our dance, beautiful." He said coyly. Helga smirked. "Then tell me what I want to know." She said in the same manner.

Curly face turned cold. "Helga... I don't know all the details, but you need to see her." Helga growled at him. "Why the hell does you she want me?! I didn't do anything! I did all that I was told to do, so I don't get it?!" Helga said seething.

Curly starred at her in the eyes. "Because she needs you." He said in his smooth voice, and smile dripping charm. Helga was about to ask him to clarify, but Brainy's hand slip into her hand before she could talk.

"Helga what's going on?" Brainy asked as he dipped Helga.

Helga sighed.

"Brainy... I think I'm going to lose it." Helga said as she was lifted in the air. She looked like an angel, and Brainy didn't like his beautiful angel being in distress. His face turned serious. "Helga what did she do?" He asked guiding her across the sighed, trying her hardest not to pull at her hair.

"I don't know, but I think... no I know she's using them to get to me." Helga said looking down. Brainy looked at her, not truly understanding the depths of her words. "But why? We're doing all that she asks of us." He questioned. Helga sighed as she layed her forehead on Brainy's chest.

"I'm not sure, but Curly told me she wanted to see m-" And again, before Helga could speak the rest of her sentence, she was pulled into Curly's awaiting arms. "Tsk." Curly said mockingly in Helga's ear as he held one hand over her stomach, and the other in his free hand. Curly twirled Helga under his arm. "Helga, love. I hope you know, that this is serious." He said in a charming tone.

Helga looked at Curly indeffrently. "Of that... I am well aware of Curly." Helga said calmly. Curly smirked down at her as they slide across the room. He was amazed that Helga was able to keep her composer, even under her most undesired circumstances.

Curly smirked, then he sighed.

"Helga... you will have three months to think about this offer I am about to give you. And if I were you, I would would choose wisely." Curly said in a icy cold voice. Helga looked at him questionably as he leaded in, and whispered in her ear. Upon hearing the offer Helga once again... paled.

* * *

 **Brainy's POV**

I watched as my dear heart face grew pale for the second time tonight. And it was then that my blood began to boil. I was never a violent man, even after what that woman put us through, I still didn't like the action of murdering people. But Curly was really pissing me off. I know something must be up, and Helga was scared.

I marched over and took Helga's hand again, shooting. a dark glare at Curly. As my love and I spun away, I smirked with satisfaction. I looked down to see Helga's still pale face focusing on my chest. "My dear. What did he say to you." Helga took a calm breath before looking at me. Her icy blue eyes, held no emotions, as she spoke I heard not one once of fear. She was doing that to protect me, and keep me from worrying.

* * *

 **A/N: TILL NEXT WE MEET SORRY FOR THE CLIFF! LOVE YOU**

 **RR**


End file.
